


In The Darkness

by kt_anansi



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Iris Flynn mentioned, Platonic Garcy, Pre-Relationship, comforting a friend, garcy, sharing a beer, with FEELS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: Lucy finds herself comforting Flynn when he needs it most.





	In The Darkness

Walking out of the bathroom Lucy finds a shadow on the couch. On  _her_  couch… As the glow of the TV dances across his features, Lucy breathes a sigh of relief. It’s just Flynn.

“Hey.” She looks at him as he looks up at her. His body stretched over the couch, taking up all the space.

“Hey.” He isn't smiling, even though he is genuinely soft toward Lucy. But his face looks tired, sad even. “Am I in the way?”

“No, never.” She whispers. She’s leaning over the back of the couch now, half tempted to touch his face and ask him what’s wrong. But she holds back. Whatever he is upset over he will tell her if he wants to. That’s the beauty of their relationship, they don’t pry, but they are free to open up.

Instead of asking, she takes the liberty of grabbing two beers and propping his feet on her lap as she hands him one. She can’t help but stare at him as he watches TV.

Catching her, he sighs as he smooths his hand over his face and sits up. He is slouching and his legs are open, squeezed between the couch and the coffee table. Lucy can’t help but wonder what’s more uncomfortable, the weight on his shoulders or his posture. He takes a long drink of his beer and looks up at Lucy as if expecting something from her.

“Lucy-.”

“You don’t have to talk about it. You can if you want. But you don’t have to.” Surprising herself, she smooths her fingers through his hair, she almost gasps as he chases her touch.

It’s catlike really, the way he slides down and places his head on her lap. His beer is gone. Lucy’s is almost gone too. The TV turns off, and she sees the shadow of his hand putting the remote on the table. Her beer bottle follows.

There’s something about darkness that makes it easier to cross boundaries, to break barriers. Yes, that had happened in China Town… but right now, the weight of this moment feels similar. Lucy trails her finger down his arm until she reaches his hand and she takes it in hers.

She feels him lift her hand to his lips, then he brushes it with a soft kiss.

“You’re the only good left in the world, Lucy.”

“Garcia, I don’t think that’s true.”

“Okay, then. You’re the only good thing left in my world.”

“Well, I suppose it’s a good thing I am not going anywhere then, isn’t it?”

Slowly, Lucy slides down next to him. He needs her right now. The selfish part of her can’t lie, it’s nice to be held. And whatever this thing is between them, they would figure it out later. For now, she just clings to him, her arms around his waist, her head burrowed into his chest.

In the darkness, he sighs.

“She would have been nine today.”

Lucy feels the heat of tears in her eyes as she clings tighter.

“She would have been nine today, and I can’t cry for her.” His voice is tight, and Lucy can sense his guilt.

There is a long silence as Lucy tries to think of something comforting to say.

“Maybe that’s what Iris would want. For you to remember her with a smile and laughter, instead of tears.”

“Maybe.” He says, considering her words.

“Tell me a story… about a time when you and your family were happy. Tell me a story about Iris.”

And he tells her a story. And another, then another. Until they are both laughing, and suddenly he’s crying into Lucy’s hair. She doesn’t mind. She just holds him until he drifts off to sleep, and shortly thereafter, she follows.


End file.
